The Father
by k i y o u n g e e
Summary: What happens when Seto's real father comes back into his life? Many secrets will uncover...
1. Default Chapter

buThe Father/u - uChapter One/u/b  
  
iYour eyes are cold... But so are mine...  
  
You are cruel... But so am I...  
  
You treat people cruelly... But so do I...  
  
You only think about yourself... But so do I...  
  
But there is one thing different about us... You're not wanted in this world...  
  
bBut I am./b  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Big brother, what are you doing?" Mokuba asked. He was spinning his chair out of boredom.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm quite busy right now. I'll play with you later," Seto replied. His eyes were fixed on the laptop screen blinklessly.  
  
Mokuba shrugged. "Alright, then." While he was leaving, a man dressed in ragged clothes and who hasn't washed in awhile entered. Mokuba looked at him weirdly when he turned his back and closed the door.  
  
"Ahem," the man coughed.  
  
Seto paid no attention and kept staring at the screen.  
  
"Ahem," he says again.  
  
"What, I do not have time for anyone. Say what you want and leave," Seto replies coldly. He still stares at the screen and ignoring the man who is demanding for his attention.  
  
The man got annoyed. "Do you pay no attention to anyone?? How dare you-"  
  
Seto looks up and closes his laptop. He glares at the man in front of him, and speaks slowly. "How dare you come into my office and give me a lecture, you low-class fool." He tosses some coins on the floor. "I think that was what you wanted... right? Now get out of my office before I call security."  
  
The man laughs evilly and retorts, "How dare you speak to your father that way."  
  
Seto glared at the man. "Get out of here, you liar. First you come into my office with no reason, and then you lie: mocking me. You have no reason to be here at this second."  
  
"Now, now. You want your records straight, right??"  
  
"..."  
  
"I'd gladly use the law to put you back under my registry... which gives me full power over you and this company... or, we can do it my way."  
  
"And what's that??"  
  
"Grand my wish, and I'll be out of your life."  
  
"Why should I? How do I even know you're my father or not??"  
  
The man grinned. "I knew there would be a time when I needed this worthless thing." He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a picture of young Seto and Seto's mother carrying baby Mokuba. "I told you, I am your father."  
  
Seto was furious. "Just because you are my real father doesn't mean that you can do anything."  
  
"Tsk tsk. That's where you're wrong. If I put you under my registry, everything you own will belong to me."  
  
"Then what is your wish?"  
  
"I wish for $10 million dollars."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on. I bet that this company is worth more than $10 million."  
  
Seto growled. "Is this what you are here for??" he demanded. "When you become like this, you use your connection to me for money?? You never planned on meeting me if this didn't happen." His voice became louder. "You never planned on revealing yourself to us at all!!"  
  
"You guessed right, and I want my money."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
Seto took out a checkbook and scribbled furiously on the check, handing it to his "father". His "father" looked at it, and immediately ripped it into pieces. Seto's eyes opened wide. "What are you doing?"  
  
"In check, please."  
  
Seto clenched his fists tightly. He took out his briefcase and handed it to his father.  
  
Seto's father opened the briefcase. "How do I know if this is exactly $10 million?" he asked in suspicion.  
  
"It's not. It's $15 million. You'll stay out of my life from now on and pretend that we never had this conversation." Seto closed his eyes. "Now leave."  
  
"Never mind." Seto's father sighs. "I changed my mind." 


	2. The Father 2

o m g everyone!! thank you for your wonderful propz!! (or comments... or reviews... WHATEVER!!~ uThe Father/u - uChapter Two/u/b  
  
iI can't believe... That you would enter my life... At a time like this.../i ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Never mind." Seto's father sighs. "I changed my mind."  
  
"WHAT?!" Seto thundered.  
  
"I need a place to stay, know what I mean? I've been sleeping in the subway and eating garbage all day."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"  
  
"A place to stay, of course. It has to be very elegant... and very fancy..." he went on and on.  
  
Of course, Seto didn't want him near at all, to begin with. He didn't believe that his real father was a bum. living off garbage and begging other people. However, what if he tells the world... that he's the REAL father? He didn't want that to happen. So, he's going to keep him under watchful eyes...  
  
"You're staying with us," Seto announced.  
  
His father's head snapped up. "At... your house?"  
  
"Don't get any ideas. And yes, in only one condition."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Do not say anything to Mokuba. He's too young to know, and I wish that he would never know the fact that his father was a bum."  
  
"I have no interest in him. I do not care a bit. Therefore, I will listen to your wishes."  
  
"But... how could you not care? He's your son!"  
  
Seto's father laughs. "Is that what you have been thinking the whole time?"  
  
"W... w... what?"  
  
"Never mind. Take me home."  
  
"Not until you answer me!"  
  
"I will tell you... when you are ready."  
  
"Arrgh..."  
  
"Now, now, Seto Omiya-"  
  
"Seto Kaiba, you fool."  
  
"Fine. Take me home, your old man is tired."  
  
"..." Seto reaches for the phone. "Send someone here to take this man home."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," someone answers.  
  
"Oh... and make sure you bring some air fresheners," he whispers. 


	3. The Father 3

buThe Father/u - uChapter Three/u/b  
  
iWhen there are secrets going around... Don't hesitate to tell anyone... Talk to someone...  
  
bOr else something bad happens./b/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mokuba. There's going to be someone staying at our house for awhile."  
  
"Aww, man. Again? Is the person going to speak to me? The last time you we had a guest, the person wouldn't stop talking!"  
  
"Mokuba. I wanted to say this: don't talk to him. Keep your room locked at all times. If he says something, don't listen."  
  
"Um... why?"  
  
"Because he is a crazy man."  
  
"Then are we keeping him in our house?"  
  
"... Personal reasons. Whatever you do, don't talk to him. Promise me, Mokuba."  
  
"Uh... okay?"  
  
"Good, then. I'll see you later at home."  
  
"Big brother... what is going on?"  
  
"Nothing, Mokuba."  
  
"Then why is a crazy man staying at our house?"  
  
"I told you, business reasons."  
  
"You said it was personal reasons."  
  
"Same thing. Just go, Mokuba."  
  
"Bye, big brother." Mokuba closed the door.  
  
"I want you to guard the house. Don't let the insane man get out," he demanded over the phone.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," the same man from before answers.  
  
Seto put down the receiver. "Seto Omiya..." it played like a tape recorder in his head.  
  
"How dare he come into my life right now!!" he yelled. He continued with the paperwork and massaged his head.  
  
From outside the door, there were two people. "What do you think he was yelling about?" the first man asked.  
  
"I think he's going crazy," the second man answers.  
  
"Owning a company at that age isn't easy."  
  
"If our boss changes, I'll be glad. I won't have to be working under a guy who's younger than me."  
  
"Yea, I feel like a fool."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There are two people with a phone on their hands, talking seriously about something...  
  
"Do you think it is wise to tell him yet?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Of course he is grown up, but... I just don't think it is wise for you to say anything."  
  
"I can't believe I'm asking you this right now... We're divorced-"  
  
"But he's our child, and we adopted him together. Did you not realize that?"  
  
"I apologize. But when should I tell him?"  
  
"Tell him soon. You'll regret it when he's too old."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. The Father 4

O wow, I am incredibly embarrassed... A reader of mine says that my documents should be improved on spelling...  
  
At first, I did not quite believe it, but when I actually spell-checked my documents, a lot of errors came out!!  
  
No, I'm not the type of person who would have a lot of errors on stories... especially on spelling.  
  
I apologize for the inconvenience, and I will update everything with correct grammar and spelling.  
  
Also, Chapter 4 is 2x longer!! =) actually, a little bit more than that.  
  
p.s. No, I did not know that the Kaiba brothers' parents had died in a car accident. Well... I wasn't really planning to stick with that. So can we all just forget that for this fic?? XD  
  
The Father - Chapter Four  
  
I'm scared.  
  
I know that this isn't regular... but maybe things do happen... like these...  
  
Isn't that why there's things called "miracles"??  
  
However, the chances...  
  
This is too weird to be true...  
  
True, but suspicious...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Yug. You won't believe what I got!!" Joey exclaimed. He held something behind his back.  
  
"What?" Yugi looked curiously.  
  
Joey showed the thing from his back. "Tickets for the J-POP concert!!"  
  
"But... Joey!! Aren't those worth a lot of money??"  
  
"Whoever said that I bought 'em?? I WON 'em!!"  
  
Yugi's eyes popped out. "WHAT?!"  
  
Joey laughed. "Yea, my luck actually worked. I don't quite believe it myself, either."  
  
"That's great!!" Yugi exclaimed. "How many do you have??"  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six..." he counted. "Six!!"  
  
"So, who are you going to take??"  
  
"Me, obviously... You... Tristen... Tea (can't put accent)... Bakura... and Serenity."  
  
"Am I the one who knows first??"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"When's the concert??"  
  
"Tonight." He hands Yugi a ticket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YEAH!!" Tea shouted.  
  
"ISN'T THIS THE BOMB?" Tristen yelled. There were many fans screaming in the crowd, and the music was loud enough to muffle Tristen's yelling.  
  
"TEA, CAN YOU COME WITH ME TO THE RESTROOM?" Serenity screamed.  
  
"SURE!!" she replied.  
  
They were about to leave, but Joey stopped them with a look that said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Bathroom," Serenity mouthed. Joey let them go.  
  
Serenity closed the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh wow, Serenity!! I can't believe that your brother won those-"  
  
"Wait, Tea, I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well... you see..." she shifted a little. "My brother never won those tickets."  
  
"What are you talking about, Serenity? Then how would Joey get those tickets?" she gasped. "Don't tell me those were fake!!"  
  
Serenity managed a laugh. "No, it's not that."  
  
"Then?" her eyes opened wide. "Don't tell me he stole them!!"  
  
"No, it's not that... you see, it's weird-"  
  
"Joey winning these tickets is weird. Joey lucky is weird."  
  
"No!! My brother's not unlucky and weird!!" Serenity yelled. "I'm sorry, Tea. But... this was what happened. Joey and I were walking home, when this 'man' who wouldn't even afford to take care of himself came up to us. He handed Joey an envelope and said 'sorry'. He quickly ran away, and Joey and I opened the envelope. Those dumb tickets were inside!! We called the number on the side to check if it was real... and it was!!"  
  
"Then why did Joey say he won it?"  
  
"Do you really think that anyone's going to believe a poor man gave us those expensive tickets??"  
  
"Oh. But... who's this man?"  
  
"That's why I told you this, Tea. Don't tell anyone else, though."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto held his head. 'Why did he want those tickets?' he wondered.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Seto's father came up to him. "Seto, my son, I need to ask you something-"  
  
"Hurry up, I'm late for work."  
  
"I've been seeing the commercials-"  
  
"Look. If it's anything about you going on commercials, I-"  
  
"I want tickets for the new J-POP concert."  
  
"... Why?"  
  
"Just. Look, my boy. I need the most you can get."  
  
"... Why do you want these tickets?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything later. Just give me as much as you can."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you, so much..."  
  
*end flashback* 


	5. The Father 5

The Father - Chapter Five  
  
There is a bothersome man. What does he want with me?  
  
What is his purpose. Of visiting me??  
  
Whatever he wants with me.  
  
I hope he stays away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright... Bye, Yugi..." Joey waved. He exits the Motou shop with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Psst..." something called out to him.  
  
"Huh?" Joey looked around. 'Maybe I should go to an ear doctor...' he thought.  
  
"Psst... in here..." the voice whispers again. He finds the poor man from his meeting of the tickets behind the bushes.  
  
"It's you!! You're the one that gave me those-"  
  
"Yes, my boy. Shh- we must talk where no one can hear us," the man whispers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I must tell you something..."  
  
"TELL ME WHAT?!" Joey exploded. "For the thirteenth time, please tell me!!"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Joey face faulted (the famous "anime" fall) on the floor. "WHAT?!" he yelled with disbelief.  
  
The man paused. "Hmm... I'm sorry. I must be having the wrong person."  
  
Joey's face was boiling with anger. His fists start to shake.  
  
The man, realizing this, immediately says, "I mean... I didn't want you, I wanted to talk to your parents..."  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT HAS MY PARENTS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?!"  
  
"Calm down, boy. There is something that your parents and I-"  
  
"NO, YOU DON'T!! THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO TALK TO THEM!! WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO TALK TO A FILTHY-"  
  
"Shut your mouth, boy. You don't know who you're talking to."  
  
"YEA, SO I DON'T KNOW WHO I'M TALKING TO!! SO, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, HUH?!" He takes out his fists.  
  
"Don't fool around with me, boy..." the man mutters under his breath.  
  
"So, what if I am messing around with ya, huh huh h-"  
  
Suddenly, Joey was punched square in the jaw. "Owww..." he whines.  
  
"I'll repeat it again, boy. I'm not the person you would want to 'play' around with."  
  
"Then what do you want," Joey whined while rubbing his jaw.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to your parents."  
  
"For what reason?" Joey eyed.  
  
The man sighed. "A reason."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Joey opened the door to his house, his father, mother, and sister came to greet him.  
  
"MOM? SIS? What are you doing here?" Joey's eyes popped out.  
  
"Hey, Joey," Serenity greeted. "Mom and dad wanted to talk about something. And who's that behind you?"  
  
Completely shocked, Joey forgot about the man. But Joey didn't have to worry. The man came straightforward and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello," he bowed.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They both had the same thoughts. 'It is... him...' 


	6. The Father 6

I know... my fic got some flaws...  
  
Well... hmm. I'm not really fixing my stuff (well... except for putting "AU" on the fic ...)  
  
Well to the person whoever had to "write" that comment... Arigato for making me feel horrible. Just terribly SPOILED my day.  
  
Anywayz, I CAN'T put italics... (actually, i don't know how... ^_^)  
  
Also, I know I'm not really good at the whole "detail" thing and all that... so that's the whole purpose of the "LINE" in the middle. I know that it drives people nuts how you keep switching scenes without any word... so that's the whole purpose of the "LINE" (which is ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Okay?? You don't like it... you don't like it... dat's it. If you don't like it, juss... leave... don't read it... better than criticisms.  
  
~ k i y o u n g e e  
  
p.s. i don't switch the 3rd person and 1st person...  
  
the thing in the beginning is the "summary" of the chapter, in someone's opinion...  
  
jeesh. so many things to explain.  
  
The Father - Chapter Six  
  
"Excuse me," Mr. Wheeler spoke out. "Who are you to step into our house without our permission?"  
  
"I'm so sorry," the man apologizes. "But I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Fine, then. We will talk, but not here."  
  
"Okay." He stands outside.  
  
Mrs. Wheeler looked as if she saw a ghost. Her lips were immensely pale. "Mom... are you okay?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, Joseph. I'm fine."  
  
She still quivered; Mr. Wheeler put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be alright."  
  
Reassured, she walked out the door. Mr. Wheeler spoke to Joey and Serenity. "Joey... you don't mind taking care of Serenity, do you?"  
  
"Nah, it's alright. You adults go have fun." He grinned widely.  
  
"I thank you so much," he said, and closed the door.  
  
Joey's grin disappeared in an instant.  
  
"What do you think that was about?" Serenity asked. She looked out the window.  
  
Joey went to join her. "I don't know... but that sure didn't look like happy bunnies to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED?!" Mrs. Wheeler shrieked. Her face was red with fury, and her lips were quivering. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"He's my son. How can you talk to me like this?" the man said coolly.  
  
"You... you kichi-gai!!" she screamed. "You are no father!! You have no ability!! Tell me what you have been doing for the last 15 years without your son!!"  
  
"it's true, I have no ability. But I do have all rights."  
  
"No!!" she cried. "This... this cannot be!! You lie!! You..." Mrs. Wheeler broke down into tears.  
  
Ignoring her, he continues. "You know for sure that it's true."  
  
Finally, Mr. Wheeler steps in and speaks. He is also furious, but does not show it. "You gave him to us personally. You said that you'll stay quiet forever. And now... you break your promise?? Are you truly a man?"  
  
The man laughs. "Yes, I do break my promise. I am not a man of my word. Is this the answer that you wanted?"  
  
".... No. I expected no answer at all. ...It sounds as if you are proud of the things you did."  
  
The man spat on the ground. "Does it really?" He scowled and went closer to Mr. Wheeler. "Do you think any man would be proud of disowning his child?"  
  
"Just then, you said you are not a man."  
  
The man closes his eyes and let his anger go. "Let's change the subject. I am not here to talk about me. I am here to talk about Joey Omiya-"  
  
"He is Joey Wheeler, and always will be," Mr. Wheeler interrupts.  
  
"No, he is Joey Omiya, and I promise that I can take care of him."  
  
"You have no ability-"  
  
"Trust me, Mr. Wheeler. I have the house, money... FOOD... In fact, I am living in a much better condition than you."  
  
Mr. Wheeler is growing furious every second. "That does not mean you have the ability."  
  
"I promise, he will be living in a better environment." He takes his hat off and bows. "Please give him to me, I promise I will be a father figure... even after 15 years. I'm sorry I could not take care of him, and I will make it up to him." 


End file.
